Brawl
by Kinalima
Summary: Everything is about to go down for the fourty-eighth Hunger Games. Love, action, and much more. One of these twenty-four tributes will make it out alive. A battle of love, fame, and of course of life or death. Ended!


**The Reaping District One:**

**Girl Tribute~**

Ali wakes up from her nightmares of the Hunger Games early in the morning. Ali knows today is the day. This is the day she must volunteer for the forty-eighth Hunger Games to secure her family's name. Her mind is racing with thoughts but somehow she manages to believe she is going to win.

She passes her older sister Cheyenne's door. Cheyenne was originally supposed to volunteer last year but she rebelled. She contributed district one's sixteen year losing streak. Ali doesn't want to disrespect her family like Cheyenne but if she ends up dead in that arena, it would have been better if she rebelled.

"You're up early!" Ali's butler, Mark, tells her as he makes her a glass of orange juice.

Ali prepared all her life to volunteer for the Hunger Games but she is terrified on the inside. She struggles to mask this horrible feeling but somehow she just can't.

Ali is a small scrawny girl for a person to volunteer. She is only around a hundred and ten pounds. She is very beautiful though, one of those girls that make all of the other female tribute envious. Her soft caramel skin always shines radiantly with her blonde hair, which is usually in a ponytail.

"Oh Mark, I'm so prepared for today." Ali says as she chugs the glass of orange juice.

"You sound terrified!" Mark says as he puts some pancakes on a plate and hands them to Ali.

"Terrified? You're kidding right!" Ali says with a slight smile.

Her butler shrugs and walks away. There is no use in him trying to tell her he can see right through her. He's known her since she was born. Ali usually doesn't express her feelings but when she does, it's usually to Mark.

Cheyenne sits next to Ali and just glares at her for a second. Cheyenne doesn't want her sister to volunteer.

"You don't have to go through with this!" Cheyenne cries as Ali gives her a surly look.

"I got no choice! I have to re-pree-sennt my family. I will do whateva' it takes!" Ali says with pancakes in her mouth.

"Madame, have some respect! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Mark says to Ali.

"Sawrry!" Ali says as she wipes her mouth.

Cheyenne doesn't say anything as she begins to cry.

"Don't start crying! Please sis, stop. I have to do this. I _can_ do this!" Ali says as she looks away from Cheyenne so she doesn't have to see her cry.

"I can't help it! You're my baby sister, you're only sixteen!" Cheyenne cries.

"I'll be fine. I been trained all my life for dis!" Ali says to put Cheyenne's worry to rest.

Cheyenne hugs her sister once more and holds back her tears. She shouldn't be crying once their parents get here. Their parents will probably throw a party before the reaping. This is some type of tradition for the people in district one.

"Can I do your hair for the reaping?" Cheyenne asks Ali as she strokes her fingers through her hair.

"Of course!" Ali says as she stands up. "Can you also help me pick out an outfit?"

Cheyenne smiles and nods. Ali wipes her mouth once more as she steps outside and just stares out at the sky. Her parents barely let her outside. They don't let her explore the world. They just force her to learn thousands of ways to kill someone. Ali gets up and walks down her street. The outside world seems foreign to her but Ali still has a good sense of direction because her parents engraved it in her brain.

Ali sees her ex-boyfriend Loagan hanging out with his new girlfriend. Loagan walks away from his girlfriend. He walks up to Ali and smiles.

"Good luck today!" He says to Ali as he grabs her hand.

Ali secretly still loves him somewhat but she also hates him. She begins blushing as she says, "Um, thanks I guess."

Loagan still loves Ali and he regrets leaving her. Now he feels as if Ali is very distant from him even though they both promised to stay being friends. Loagan hugs Ali and Ali cherishes it. She clandestinely misses his hugs.

Ali smiles as she walks back to her house. It's unfortunate that this may be their last time seeing each other.

Ali reaches her house and spots her parents standing right in front of her with wide grins on their faces. Ali wipes some sweat off her forehead, as she doesn't even question why they are smiling.

"There's our winner!" Ali's father says as he lifts her up.

Ali never liked her father because he was so strict on her. Her mother is much softer and really wants the best for her two daughters. She doesn't want Ali to volunteer for the Hunger Games but she has no choice.

Ali's father is rarely happy. He usually never smiles especially since District 1 hasn't had a winner for sixteen years. He feels like Ali and the male tribute that's supposed to volunteer will dominate the competition.

Cheyenne takes Ali's hand so she can fix up her hair. Cheyenne walks upstairs and sits her down in a chair with thousands of hair products in front of it. Cheyenne takes out an advanced curling iron as she slowly begins to curling Ali's hair.

"So what do you think of the male tribute this year? Cheyenne asks Ali.

"I think that big boy named Vince is volunteering. He's huge!" Ali says.

"You can hide better!" Cheyenne says with a giggle.

"Yeah, I just wonder what the male tribute is doing to prepare for the reaping…"

**Boy Tribute~**

Vince sets up twenty targets for a shooting range. They all shoot out in the sky and his friend Josh sets his gun up quickly and shoots all the targets without trouble.

"Dude, you should be the one volunteering for the Hunger Games! You'd win it for sure!" Vince says to Josh.

Josh is scrawny and probably weighs around one hundred and thirty pounds. He's around five foot eight. He is a light tan but everyone mistakes him for a white guy. Josh has long, thick, shaggy, frizzy, curly hair. Josh is very talented as he is one the fastest runners at his school and has precise aim. He would never volunteer for the Hunger Games though. He believes he doesn't have a chance. On top of that, he secretly has a distaste towards the Hunger Games. He never embraced it though, which is a good thing because that can get him in a lot of trouble.

"Dude, you're a walking boulder! You're going to win this year!" Josh says to Vince.

"Sure, but being big makes it a lot easier for people to kill me!" Vince says.

Josh's best friend Bridgette walks up to him with a smile on her face. Bridgette had a crush on Josh since they were in seventh grade. Now they're both in the tenth grade and her crush is still going strong. Josh also had a crush on Bridgette until he fell in love with a girl named Maggie.

Maggie and her aunt tried to cross the borderline into the capitol for freedom but they were caught. Josh watched the love of his life be taken away as she was turned into an avox. Maggie is the reason Josh hates the capitol and the Hunger Games. Now he is slowly falling in love with Bridgette. But, he isn't sure if he is truly in love with her. He still dreams of Maggie even though he has to accept the fact that she is gone.

Bridgette is a classic ginger as some may say. She's a little prettier than the average ginger though. Something about her makes her unique.

"Hey Josh! Whacha up to?" Bridgette asks him as she smiles.

"Just practicing my aim!" Josh says.

"Dude, you're acting like you're training for the Hunger Games." Bridgette says.

Josh shakes his head as Vince sets up twenty smaller targets. Josh easily shoots them all as Bridgette claps for him. Josh shoots her a glare as Bridgette begins to blush. Josh puts down the gun.

"How bout we all get some milkshakes before the reaping!" Josh says.

"But, isn't everything closed on the day of the reaping?" Bridgette replies in question.

"Marty's is always open on the day of the reaping, _genius_." Vince mumbles.

They all three walk up to Marty's to get some milkshakes. Josh pays for both Bridgette and Vince.

"Cheers to Vince since he is going to dominate the other competition in the arena!" Josh says with a smile.

They all tap their glasses and take a sip of their milkshakes. Josh's upbeat sister runs up to the three of them.

"Good luck Vince, even though you probably don't need it." Josh's sister, Sam, says.

"I still believe Josh should be the male tribute this year. He'd guarantee district one a win this year!" Vince says as he takes a sip of his milkshake.

Vince believes Josh is a chosen one of some sort. He just has a feeling that this year is Josh's year and that Josh shouldn't rebel against his destiny. Vince doesn't know why since he knows he's going to have to volunteer.

Bridgette is terrified at the thought of her crush going into the Hunger Games. She just couldn't live with herself. Then again, everyone is usually safe except the people that volunteer.

"Stop." Bridgette says to Vince in a serious tone.

Vince rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his milkshake.

"My little brother isn't going in any Hunger Games!" Sam says as she pinches Josh's cheeks as Josh pushes her away.

"Sam, you're embarrassing me!" Josh says as he insinuates that Sam should leave them all alone.

Sam rolls her eyes as she walks away. Bridgette smiles at Josh as she looks down for a second. The shop owner, Marty, walks up to their table. He looks impressed as he glares at Josh for a second. Josh just looks away because he doesn't like it when people stare at him. He just feels like he is in an awkward position.

District 1 is the outstanding district known for jewels and riches. District 1 had a total of eleven wins since the Hunger Games began. No other districts see the real imprisonment of living in District 1 though. There are cameras everywhere, the capitol has a slogan here called, _"We're always watching you!" _Some people believe that's just propaganda to get people to behave.

District 1 is the closest to the capitol and they can't have them rebelling or trying to sneak into the capitol like Maggie tried to.

"I think I might stop home before the reaping!" Josh says as he stands up and gives Bridge a hug.

"Alright dude," Vince says as he looks down.

Josh walks home and pets his pit bull. He notices both of his parents aren't home which is peculiar since today is the day of the reaping. His mother walks through the door holding a fancy suit. She has an eerie grin on her face and Josh just looks perplexed for some reason.

"I think you should dress up for the reaping for once." His mother says.

"Why? I mean I'm not going to be in the Hunger Games so there is no point for anyone but the people that are volunteering to be dressed up." Josh says as he crosses his arms. Josh doesn't like dressing up.

"Well the cameras may catch a glimpse of you when Vince volunteers. I want you to look presentable!" His mother says.

"So I don't have a choice, do I?" Josh says as his mother shakes her head.

Josh grabs the suit and goes up to his bathroom to try it on. He doesn't like it, and he doesn't like dressing up for the reaping. It makes him feel like there actually is a chance he could be the one fighting in the arena.

The suit is black but the back of the vest, jacket is a shining midnight blue, and Josh puts on some fancy gloves that go with the outfit. Josh looks in the mirror and sighs. Josh feels as if he is anonymous to the world. He feels as if he'll never be known. Josh wants the world to know who he is, and he hates having the reputation of Sam's little brother. Besides Bridgette he seems to be a bit socially awkward and that may be the reason he's still single.

"Good luck Vince," Josh says under his breath.

**The Reaping~**

The time has come. Everyone that's between the ages of twelve and eighteen are all lined up and the girls are separated from the guys. The twelve year olds in the front don't have a sense of fear. It is the same process every year. Someone's name is picked and then someone else volunteers. Only once the person who was planning to volunteer's name got picked. That was one of the most ironic reapings.

This is usually a time for celebration but the celebrations died down since District 1 hasn't had a winner in sixteen years. The upbeat capitol woman named Kimberly walks up to the stage in a sexy tight purple dress. She has squinted eyes and long straight black hair. This year she added bright purple streaks to her hair.

She shows a video to everyone about the Hunger Games. It talks about the rebellion and why they have the Hunger Games every year. Everyone watches it with a blank expression. Most of the people in District 1 don't care much about the video or the message from the president.

Austin walks up on the stage with a slight smile on his face. Austin was the last winner from District 1 to win. He won the thirty first Hunger Games and killed ten tributes. He made his mark but ever since he became a coach, District 1 hasn't had a winner. Some people call him bad luck.

He has white skin and is an average height. He used to be fit but now he's a little overweight. He always has a creepy grin on his face, which was his signature grin when he won the Hunger Games. Austin takes his seat as everyone cheers.

Kimberly starts clapping once more as she speaks, "That's truly inspiring!"

"_What the hell is so inspiring about the capitol taking kids to fight to the death?" _Josh thought to himself as he crosses his arms and looks away. Vince is standing right behind him and he looks terrified. Part of him wants to volunteer but he can't help think that this year is Josh's year. Josh isn't volunteering, so why is he thinking that?

Ali taps her foot frantically, as she turns around and sees Cheyenne. Ali waves to her as Cheyenne struggles not to cry.

"Easy Cheyenne, she'll be fine." Cheyenne says to herself.

Ali just wants to get all of this over with. She wants to volunteer so it can all be over, but it wouldn't end there. She still has to fight to the death and where will that get her. Ali feels that once she gets on the stage she won't be as nervous as she is now. She takes a deep breath and waits for Kimberly to speak more.

"Young women are first!" Kimberly says with an energetic tone.

She walks over to the glass bowl. Everyone knows that there is no use in her picking a name since it's always a volunteer who goes in the Hunger Games. It has always been that way since the very first Hunger Games. Kimberly reaches her hand in the bowl, digs her hand to the very bottom, and picks a slip. She pulls it out and holds it up.

She unfolds the slip, "Krista Nickens"

Krista Nickens, a twelve-year-old girl looks back at Ali and smiles. Ali smiles back; this is her time to shine.

"You all already know I volunteer!" Ali shouts as everyone cheers.

Ali is wearing a small blue dress and high heels. She looks much older than she is with all of the makeup she has on. She flips her hair once and waves as she walks up the stage. Everyone in District 1 cheers once more.

"What is your name miss?" Kimberly says to Ali.

"Ali Rone!" Ali says in a confident tone.

"Alrighty! Now it's time to see who the male tribute is!" Kimberly says in her overenthusiastic tone.

Ali continues smiling and waving as Kimberly walks over to the other glass bowl. Ali looks around at the audience to see if she can spot Vince in the distance getting ready to volunteer. She doesn't see him.

Kimberly reaches her hand in the glass bowl and picks a slip on the top of the pile. She holds it up but there is no anticipation in the crowd. She unfolds the slip and pauses but it still does not lead on any type of anticipation.

"Joshua Acevedo!" She shouts in her overenthusiastic tone.

Josh turns and looks at Vince. There's a slight pause for three seconds as Josh whispers, "Dude, volunteer."

Vince shakes his head, "You can't argue with destiny."

"Where are you Joshua Acevedo? Come out, don't be shy!" Kimberly says as she sends guards out to look for Josh.

"Dude, this is your year to volunteer!" Josh says angrily.

Guards step up behind Josh and try to grab them. Josh pushes Vince back in fury as the guards pull Josh away. Josh tries to escape but he can't as the guards grab him through the crowd.

"Vince, you traitor!" Josh shouts at the top of his lungs while he is being dragged away.

The guards carry Josh up the stage and throw him on the grab. Josh hastily gets up as Kimberly shakes his hand. Josh is now furious, but then again he is prepared for the Hunger Games. All of his training all led up to this. He has never been more prepared to fight maybe he can actually win.

Bridgette and Sam are crying their eyes out at the sight of Josh on that stage. They both now loath Vince for not volunteering. Josh didn't have many friends so not that many people were sad to see him as a tribute. Bridgette wipes her eyes and stomps the ground a few times to let out her conflicting emotions.

Josh shakes Ali's hand and Ali looks a bit worried.

"Well then, " Kimberly says, "Here are our two tributes for District One! Joshua Acevedo and Ali Rone!"

Everyone cheers once more as Ali looks down as she tries to avoid eye contact with Josh. It must be torture to know that one of them or both of then will die in that arena,

**Author Notes:**

**This is my first story and I'm looking for tributes for a lot of the other districts. I need background information, appearance, outfits, and everything. I already have all my careers set up, but all the other districts need tributes. (Including district 12)**

**Also I'm looking for characters to be mentors too. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**I want to know what I can improve on for the next district. **


End file.
